tyrantunleashedfandomcom-20200214-history
Deck Builds
Just add your decks in, levels aren't compulsory but if you can if you want, also if you have pictures it would be great if you could add them in. Quick Strike (QS) Commander: Malika lvl 2 (or higher) *1x Tiamat lvl 2 (or higher) *2x Ion Strykers lvl 3 *2x Barrage Tank lvl 3 *2x Bombardment Tank lvl 3 *1x Dominator lvl 2 (or higher) + Other assortment of 1-3 delay high damage output cards (optimally quicker 1-2 wait cards with Strike) Stryker Spam (SS) Commander: Octane *10x Ion Strykers (any lvl) Bloodthirsty Leech The Weaks and Strike (LTW) Beginner/Moderate Build Commander: Terrogor or Ascaris *3x Scarab (optional 2x Scarab and 1x Lummox) *2x Scavenger (optional 3x replaced by an Ion Stryker or Redeemer) *3x Redeemer (optional 2x Redeemer 1x Ion Strykers) *1x Conversion Hall *1x of any favorite Epic or higher card (example: Iron Maiden for extra Strike) Note: This deck becomes super effective when all cards are at max levels. For this deck to work, all Scarabs should be at max levels to get its important effect (Weaken All effect). Scarabs have the Berserk effect which boost its attack by 1 every attack it makes. The deck power comes from Weakening all of your opponent's cards while Leeching them to keep your cards alive. This build has high survivability with good Strike ability potential. This build is recommended for early starters and is considered a very good build to get you around the 3k range and beat some opponents with even stronger cards. Tips: Playing the higher turn cards would be a recommended thing but try getting out one of the scavengers earlier on to help rally all your cards following it. If you decided to play Lummox and draw him on your first turn, use him first for his Counter ability. Weakness: This build does not have any Piercing ability unless you add a Smog Tank for one of the Epic cards. High armored deck can be a little more harder but don't resist because the power of your leech/heals will win you the game No problem. - Neil Thomsen Berserking Madness by TigerLust Commander: Typhon Vex lvl 4 (or higher) for Enhance All Berserk. *5x Berserk cards - preferably with Berserk 2 such as Iron Maiden, Mawcor, Tartarus Scion, Fortifier, Thunder Crag *3x Healing cards - such as Vigil, Sanctuary, Absorption Shield, Ospry *2x your best Epic or Legendary card (great if one has Pierce and one had Siege) With this build, you want to play your fastest striking Berserk from the start. If it's a card with Berserk 2 on face, with the commander bonus you are looking at 3x Berserk. After just a few couple of turns with 3x berserk, the initial card(s) can instant-kill anything! The rest is really just there to provide support for your leading berserks. I had started with Neil Thomsen 5x-Scarab build (build directly above), and working towards this right now. With the current event, most of us have a Tartarus Scion as well as one or two other solid Berserk cards. Just fill out the rest of your Berserk quota with Scarab's till you get better cards to play in. With this build, you want to be sure to take advantage of the Rally Raider 1-3 from the commander, and having an Iron Maiden is a great card for this as that also has Berserk 2 when maxed. Another option is a high end Raider card such as a Havoc Alpha, Stag Beetle or Soulsteel Mount. I don't quite have the build in place myself (because the Heal All's has evaded me thus far) but the build is still very good even with only part of this in place and took me to over 20,000 even with four Scarabs as place holders. Category:Epic Category:Legendary Apex The Destroyer by ZeroGoCZ With this deck you always win. I can fight with 5000 player and I always win. Missions become easy too. I recommend only one thing - this work best with 5 and 6 cards, because more cards means smaller chance to get first card in battle -- Apex. Commander: Terrogor max lvl *1x Apex max lvl *1x or 2x Scarab lvl 3 (or higher) *2-3 additional cards and one of them I recommend must have Siege skill An example deck is shown on the right. Xeno Overlord Complete Control Try this build if you can. It is hard to get but works quite well. Commander: Halcyon or Tabitha as high as possible *Every card in the deck Xeno Overlord max level The commander helps all of their Armors, then they Weaken All by 2, they have 5 Attack normally, and they Strike All 1. Basically unless someone has a lot of Pierce, you Weaken them so much that you never get hurt, and your Strike will help kill their pesky Armored cards too. Imperial Armoured Aggro (IAA) by Nazroth (Easy) At the start i would like to point out that some of above decks are high level tech that require you to have a bunch of good cards. Well I've played some time and get almost nothing out of gold packs and reinforcement. Most of players choose to mingle fractions concentrating on one or two abilities and adding up some extra punch like siege or berserk. It is a nice way to go but to get all those cards required for a combo build deck you have to reinforce a lot or just get lucky. I was forced to play against 'Leech/Weaken/Berserk' and 'Rally All Righteous/Armor' decks and had a lot of trouble to get out of fight victorious, not to mention my determination to play almost mono Imperial deck. Being under constant assault of high toughness leeching, healing all, Weakening all, Berserking and Piercing ultra creatures I've realised that Imperials actually have something in them - something that makes them capable of withstanding such punish and win. Here is my build: Tier 1: 3000+ *Commander: Cyrus lvl4 *2x Terminator lvl 4 *2x Imperial APC lvl 4 *2x Dominator lvl 3/4 *3x Ion Stryker lvl 3 *1x Revolver Gameplay with Tier 1 always looks similar: You want to start with a Terminator so that you have a strong 'rally all' armoured bastard, that would be healed by your commander and due to his armour 2 will withstand a lot of punish. If no Terminator is at hand just play aggro with APC or build up with Ion Striker. Both are thougher than it seems and boost the rest of the chain. Your opponent will propably start with a high delay assault card or some good all-benefit structure so it is up to you to feel the combat pace correctly. If you have some time you may want to build your damage by playing delay 3 cards (Ion Strikers, Terminators) but if you see that your opponent is too fast for you to benefit from weaken/rally all skill in time to stop his high damage cards - just play Dominators and APC's in vital points of the chain to deal fast damage and cripple still delayed cards. To win you will have to be faster and outsmart yor opponent's deck. You will also need Dominator and/or a Revolver in a good spot to deal as much damage as possible and survive with help of the rest of your chain. With IAA Tier 1 build i was able to complete all standard missions up to 'KOR' and full 'Rise of the Ancients' Event (but not above basic lvl). I was also able to level up through multiplayer attacking much stronger foes (strongest of those available at any time). The key in multi is to choose the strongest opponents with the less advanced heroes so that you will get a lot reward by winning and eventually give almost nothing if loosing. You should be able to ultrakill Ion Striker/similar Spam and bring Blood Thirsty Leech to a stop through constant shelling and punctual high damage . Against other deck builds you should at least have a chance (Ok maybe not against 'mega-easy to collect Apex - ultra two legendary epic destroyer tech ;/) After you level up a bit you may want to take this deck against 10k-12k players. I was able to salvage some crap and after hitting the Halcyon Commander home with 9k - right now i virtually overkill 2/5 attacked opponents always choosing those that are 2k or higher than me if available. The other 3/5 is like rolling a coin but there is still a chance to win. Here is the build at the moment: Tier 2: 9000+ *Commander: Halcyon lvl 4 (or higher) *2x Terminator lvl 4 *2x Imperial APC lvl 4 *2x Dominator lvl 3 (or higher) *3x Ion Strykers lvl 3 *1x Sanctuary lvl 4 (or higher) Right now you've already noticed that not much had changed. Well that is because I haven't hit any Epic/Legendaries except Sanctuary, Smog Tank and a Nimbus. And don't get me wrong - I have tried yet everything that I've got from reinforce were another Terminator/Dominators/APC's XD So where are the ultra Epic's? They aren't needed to earn Gold, Artefacts = Cards = Salvage Points. What you will need is the determination to play and I wish you good luck, hunting Epic/Legendaries to boost this deck and take it higher than I have. Best regards, Nazroth